


What Goes Through Your Mind As You Run

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, Running Away, reader dies but comes back afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping from Undyne while struggling with moral issues. Very close to the game content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Through Your Mind As You Run

You were exhausted. And it was an understatement. Not only had your mind been challenged in these endless puzzles, your body was also pushed well past its limits. You had lost a shoe in the previous area and didn’t get the time to pick it up. There were a little too many spears to avoid for you to think about something so not essential for your survival.  
  
The Waterfall was a beautiful and soothing area. Or at least you imagined it was, since it was completely impossible to enjoy the view while running for your life.  
  
You thought the spears would eventually stop. She can’t have an unlimited supply of these! You hoped.  
  
You were wrong.  
  
Teeth clenched, you fought back tears as you did the only thing you could: run.

The road so far hadn’t been too dangerous. It had been worth it. You were proud of yourself.

But right now the only thing you wanted was run in the other direction and crawl back to the Ruins for a good talk about snails with Toriel.

But that wasn’t an option.

You saw the mountain before realizing you would have to scale it to continue further. You had never felt smaller as when Undyne looked down at you, majestic and deadly, ready to complete her mission. To her, you were the key to her people’s freedom. And you fully understood. You knew that, to them, the sacrifice of some souls was a small price to pay. But to you, it was your soul. You had only one. Of course you wanted the monsters to be happy, to have the choice of following their dreams, no matter where it led them, even to the surface. You were willing to do anything to help.

Well … almost anything.

Was it selfish of you to want to live a little longer? You didn’t dare to ask that question aloud. You probably wouldn’t like the answer anyway.

The wind blazed as another spear, the first in many blissful minutes, was thrown towards you. It fell at your feet and stuck deep into the ground. This one didn’t vanish, though.

Timidly, you raised your glance to meet the heroine’s. Undyne had taken off her helmet and looked as if she was going to thoroughly enjoy herself. In a fair way, too.

You had to pull with all your might to get the weapon out of the ground. You had spent the last days dodging every attack that came your way. And now you had to block them?

Maybe, you thought, maybe I can survive this.

Instinct took over as the warrior lady attacked, mercifully at first, to teach you how to fight her.

Why is she being so nice to me if her mission is to take my soul? You wondered.

You couldn’t afford to take much time to think. You needed all your focus to anticipate the pattern of every attack. Eventually you got good enough to be able to take breaths in between attacks and use this limited opportunity to plead for your life. But to no avail.

You knew you would never be in any kind of danger if you could just convince Undyne to become your friend. Her actions led you to believe that there was no place for you in her heart, but her increasingly conflicted expression left room for hope. So you tried.

“I don’t want to fight you.” You said, voice shaking a little. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. Can’t we just … be friends instead?”

You stood up and looked her straight in the eye. Her next attack was slightly slower. You took it as a “maybe”.

But in the weakened state you were in, that spear was still flying at light-speed. You received it right through your heart. It didn’t hurt as much as you expected.

It’s over, you thought, gasping for air. I am—

But suddenly you were back on your feet, intact and not as tired as two moments ago.

You had no idea what just happened, but you were determined not to let it happen again.

Undyne seemed surprised to see how apt you were at dodging her attacks. Little did she know that it wasn’t your first duel.

You held on, waiting for an opening. And you ran away.

She caught up to you easily despite her heavy armor and the fight resumed. Between every attack, she felt like she had to explain to you the reason behind her actions.

Your heart sank as you realized how much the lives of everyone around you would improve if you just sacrificed your soul. You were just a tiny human. How could you refuse hundreds of monsters their happiness?

But you still held on to your existence and ran once again.

You barely registered the sign “Welcome to Hotland” and what looked like Sans on his lookout post. But there was no way that you would stop to make sure. Left hand on your chest, you knew that one attack would be the end of you. Your heart was beating furiously, resonating inside you, filling you with panic … but also with some kind of excitation. If your life wasn’t on the line, this could actually be fun. But as your very existence was in peril, you didn’t want to see if your earlier miracle would repeat itself.

A metallic collapsing sound made you stop in your tracks and spare a look over your shoulder.

It didn’t even occur to you to take advantage of the fallen heroine. You did the only thing you ever wanted to do. Help.

Because the only way you could truly win against Undyne was to gain her respect.


End file.
